Norwegian Electrotechnical Committee (NEK) publishes a technical specification they accept. NEK TS 606 defines the requirements for cables for offshore oil & gas, ships and ocean installations. The requirements include flame retardance, fire resistance, content of halogen, smoke emission, oil and mud resistance, jet fire (JF) resistance and hydrocarbon fire (HCF) resistance. Moreover, they require the tests according to IEC Standards or ISO Standards for the defined items respectively.
Most of all, the HCF resistance is essential for the cables for ocean plants dealing with massive fossil fuel because the scale of possible fires is enormous. In the prior art, the cable installed in a place where the risk of fire is high in industrial sites is provided with thick fire-proof sheathes. However, this solution is disadvantageous because it requires complicated installation procedures, expensive cost, and large volume, and thus the installation is not flexible for different places.